havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Audrey Parker's Day Off
"Audrey Parker's Day Off" is the nineteenth episode of Haven, and the sixth episode of the second season. Synopsis When Audrey wakes up on her day off, her day starts off good, until someone die. Then the day gets restarted over and over again, and Audrey is forced to watch everyone she loves die. Audrey sets out to figure out to stop this day once and for all. Plot Chris wakes up Audrey up at 7:34 and she points out that she thought they were going to sleep in on her day off. Audrey admits that she has one piece of police business and then she's all hers. Later, they try to sneak out past Duke, who is drawing a Taco Tuesday sign. He spots them and yells for his rent but Audrey and Chris drive off before he can get a glimpse of Chris. They go to the elementary school so Audrey can give a speech for Career Day. As they go in, a bicyclist without a helmet almost hits them and a couple argues in a car. After talking about drug cartels, Audrey takes questions from the children. She finally introduces Chris and all the children are immediately fascinated with him. Once the class ends, they head for the car and Audrey's phone rings. Chris tells her to ignore it for a picnic and explains that he is supposed to be in London to raise funds for his new study, but he decided to stay with her instead. Audrey gets another call about a police emergency and tells Chris that she has to take the call. As the church bells ring at noon, Audrey arrives at the scene where a hit-and-run has occurred. Nathan tells her that she doesn't want to see a kid who was run over and shows her a baggie with a bloody green tennis shoe. Chris wakes Audrey up at 7:34 and she remembers just having done the same thing. When she explains, Chris has no idea what she means. They leave and see Duke putting up a sign for Taco Tuesdays, the same as before. Audrey pays off her rent while Duke becomes fascinated by Chris and insists that they stay and have waffles. The couple goes to the elementary school and Audrey is almost hit by a bicyclist. Audrey skips her story about the drug cartel and answers the students' questions before they ask them. This time Audrey leaves Chris with the students while she goes to tell Nathan that she is reliving the same day all over, and someone will die at noon. He finally accepts what she's saying and they go to where the hit-and-run occurs. As Audrey looks for the person who will be hit, Duke comes up and points out that Audrey didn't sign the rent check. Once he goes, Audrey sees a boy sitting across the street. She approaches him and confirms he's not wearing the shoes she saw before. Nathan calls and Audrey wonders if they changed events just by being there. The church bells ring at noon and she hears a car crash and runs to see that Duke has been hit. As Audrey kneels by him, she wonders if she brought Duke there that time due to the rent check and changed events. Nathan runs over but can only watch as Duke dies. Audrey, crying, insists that it wasn't supposed to happen this way. Chris wakes Audrey up at 7:34 and she remembers just having done the same thing. She runs downstairs and hugs Duke in relief, and Duke realizes that she and Chris are together. This time Audrey has Chris stay there for waffles and tells both of them to stay there. She then calls Nathan to the school and points out the bicyclist and the fighting couple. Once he accepts that she's already lived the day over, they try to work out which Troubled person is responsible. They figure that it's the driver and Audrey explains that she brought him to the school to find the kid with the green shoes. The church bells ring at noon just as before and a driver in a beige sedan rounds the corner. He hits Nathan and drives off, and Audrey runs over. Nathan is initially unaware that he has a wood spike in his stomach but soon collapses. Audrey goes to him and cuts her hand on the wood spike. As he dies, he describes the driver to her and Audrey promises that she'll save him. She cuts her hand as she kneels next to Nathan and... Chris wakes Audrey up at 7:34 and she remembers just having done the same thing. Her hand is injured and she realizes that she is the only one who "carries over" and can break the loop. Audrey tends to her wound and tells Chris that she doesn't have time to explain. She has him eat waffles with Chris and then goes to the station and is relieved to find Nathan alive. Audrey explains what is happening and worries what happens if she dies, and if they won't be able to break the loop if she does. Nathan assures her that it won't happen and Audrey has the school search for the kid with the green tennis shoe. Meanwhile, Nathan sets up checkpoints and Audrey tells him that she wants him to stay away from the downtown. He reluctantly agrees to stay away. Audrey goes to the area and tells people to stay off the streets. She then calls Nathan at the station and he makes her promise that she'll clear out in time. Audrey then calls Duke at the Grey Gull and hears a Red Socks announcer in the background, saying that the team had an amazing comeback. Duke informs her that Chris left, and he arrives to meet her. Audrey begs him to leave and says that she'll explain later. Chris takes offense, saying the day wasn't supposed to be like this, and walks away. The church bells toll at noon and Audrey sees a man across the street. She walks toward him but he seems unable to move. Audrey stays with him until the time passes, and then notices him counting his buttons. She guides him across the street and calls Nathan to say that she stopped it. However this time a blue sedan comes around the corner and heads directly to her. Chris arrives and shoves her out of the way, and the car hits him instead. As Audrey kneels at his side, wondering how it could have happened, the man comes up and apologizes and Audrey remembers that he was in the car arguing at the school. Chris wakes Audrey up at 7:34 and she remembers just having done the same thing. She tells him to make sure that he and Duke don't go downtown while she goes out to end the day once and for all. She goes to the school and talks to the man she saw before, Anson Shumway. He explains that his ex-wife Berta is threatening to take custody and he drove to the school to pick his girl Jeanie up. Anson apologizes for not doing things properly and explains that he has OCD. As they talk, Berta Shumway drives up and Audrey asks her what is going on. She explains that their daughter Jeanie is eight and that Anson was unable to take care of her because of his medical problems. When the bicyclist rides by, Audrey is distracted and Anson drives away before she can stop him. Audrey goes to the station and tells Nathan what happened. She insists that she has to do things differently and explains that Anson feels guilty for the accident even though he's not responsible. He blames himself and tries to reset things with his Troubled ability, and takes everything and everyone back with him. Audrey wonders what happens if she fails to stop it and Nathan assures her that things will be different. They get a hit on Anson's credit card at a sports store and Audrey realizes that he bought green tennis shoes. She explains to Nathan that Anson was going to surprise Jeanie with the shoes, but his OCD kept him from crossing the street. Jeanie came to get him and was hit, triggering off the entire loop. Audrey drives downtown while Nathan tries to call Berta and Jeanie without success. She finds Anson, unable to cross the street, and gets him into the car. She explains what is happening and how his affliction along with his OCD and is trapping everyone in a time loop. Anson explains that he feels responsible for everything all the time, and Audrey tries to convince him that if he can control his OCD then he can keep everyone safe. She tells him to stay where he is and tell her where Jeanie is. Anson finally says that Jeanie is with Berta at the ice cream star. Audrey predicts the Red Socks comeback to prove she's lived the day before and Anson agrees to believe her. He gives the bag with the tennis shoes to Audrey and stays in the car. Audrey goes to the ice cream store and gives Jeanie the birthday present. The agent explains that Anson is helping her with police business and dials the phone. In the car, Anson tries to control his OCD but begins compulsively adjusting the radio dial. He finally manages to answer the phone and wish Jeanie a happy birthday. Anson apologizes and Jeanie says that she understands, and her father promises that he'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe so she's free to do whatever she wants. He then says that he knows what he has to do to save everyone. Audrey listens and, realizing what he intends to do, tells him to stay in the car and then runs back to him. Anson gets out of the car and walks to the street. As Audrey runs up, she sees the beige sedan drive past her. Anson steps into the street and the car hits him. Audrey begs him to reset but nothing happens. Later, Nathan meets with Audrey at the Grey Gull. He explains that they determined that the driver was elderly and confused, and the one time he drove the blue car, the driver took his wife's car and arrived a little later. Audrey blames herself for Anson's death, saying that's why she's there, but Nathan tells her that Anson chose to save his daughter and the rest of the town. As he walks away, Chris comes out to comfort Audrey. He says that she'll get another day off, but Audrey says she never has a day off and tells him to go to London to get his grant, rather than give it up for her. When he wonders if he'll see her, Audrey assures him that he will. Chris goes inside and Audrey stands on the porch alone. Credits Main Cast * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wuornos * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker * Evan Hennigar as Skater Kid Guest Starring * Ari Cohen as Anson Shumway * Jason Priestley as Chris Brody Cast * Glen Lefchak as Stan The Cop Featured Music * "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow" by Sweet Talk Radio Quotes *Audrey: How about we move to questions. Does anybody have any questions? Ahh, yeah. Student: Is that a real gun? Audrey: Yeah, it is a real gun. Student: Can I shoot it? Audrey: No, you cannot shoot it. *Audrey: I especially loved the part where you went on for a half an hour about the endangered tidewater mucket. Chris: If they're going to blindly love me, at least they're going to learn something. *Nathan: So you lived this day before? Audrey: Yeah. Nathan: Huh. You're stuck in my second-favorite Bill Murray movie. Order of deaths # Jeanie Shumway # Duke Crocker # Nathan Wuornos # Chris Brody # Anson Shumway Notes *The episode's title is derived from the 1986 John Hughes comedy Ferris Bueller's Day Off. *The episode uses a recursive-time plot-device previous used in the film Groundhog Day (which is referenced by Nathan), the miniseries Day Break, the Star Trek: the Next Generation episode "Cause and Effect," the X-Files episode "Monday," and the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "Life Serial," among others. *The repeating day is said to take place on Tuesday the 4th, on a day in which the Boston Red Sox are said to mount an 11-10 come-from-behind-victory against the New York Yankees. The only 4th that fell on a Tuesday during the year of 2010 occurred in the month of May, though the Red Sox actually played the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim on that date, winning by a score of 5-1. The Red Sox did play the Yankees on the 4th of April, which fell on a Sunday, but won by a score of 9-7; additionally, the Red Sox/Yankees game is said to end around noon, meaning that the game would have started at 9:00 a.m. * Ari Cohen appeared on the TV series Shoot the Messenger that also starred Lucas Bryant, Maurice Dean Wint and Season 1 guest Lyriq Bent. * On the Season 2 DVD and Blu-Ray Boxsets, the episode has a longer opening, feauturing more scenes and a longer theme. This occured in the episode Harmony too. External Link Tv.com Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes